


It Can Wait

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Eskel has a rough day and Jaskier helps him feel a bit better.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: for the touch prompts, would you feel comfortable writing #15 (After a Tough Day) with Eskel (& whoever you ship him with i just love him sm)

Jaskier usually beats Eskel home, if only because his boyfriend can never leave a project unfinished. There have been nights when Jaskier has had to call him to remind him it was getting late or even drive over to his workshop in order to drag him home. Early in their relationship, he’d tried to watch Eskel work, but they quickly found out he was too much of a distraction. Which is hilarious, because Jaskier barely lasted half an hour of watching Eskel sand before he’d begged to be fucked on top of the table he was finishing. It’s currently the focus of their dining room, because Eskel couldn’t sell it in good faith, not when he knew what it had been through.

His boyfriend is ridiculously proficient with his hands.

So when Jaskier steps through the door to their apartment, he’s surprised to hear music playing in the kitchen. He toes off his shoes and wanders down the hallway, letting the bouncy chords of “Cecelia” lead him. He stands in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the sight of Eskel with his sleeves rolled up and his hips rocking to the beat. He’s singing under his breath, barely loud enough for Jaskier to catch it.

“Sneak home to cook me dinner? Or are we stress cooking tonight?” Jaskier asks as he steps into the room. Eskel startles and the knife he’s holding clatters to the cutting board. He offers Jaskier a sheepish smile and chews on his lip, worrying it with his teeth. “Stress it is then. I can work with that,” Jaskier says before crossing the tiny kitchen and leaning into his boyfriend’s space.

“Maybe I just missed you,” Eskel says, but his voice falls flat, like his heart isn’t in it. Jaskier crowds him back against the countertop and cups his face before moving in to catch his lips in a soft kiss. He tries to keep it quick, but Eskel melts under his mouth, and Jaskier can’t help deepening the kiss, licking into his mouth and chasing the familiar comfort of it.

When they break apart, he lets his hands fall to Eskel’s sides, settling on his hips. He rucks up his shirt and lets his fingers dip under it to touch the soft skin. Eskel sighs but arches into the touch, pushing into Jaskier’s hands. He wraps his arms around Jaskier’s neck and just sags into him, knowing Jaskier can hold his weight.

“The customer on that decorative coffee table is a total nightmare. The worst of all Karens. And she keeps trying to undercut my pricing. She doesn’t understand that she isn’t just going to Ikea and picking out furniture. I’m a craftsman!” Eskel complains. Jaskier turns his head and presses a lingering kiss against his cheek, grinning when Eskel shivers under his touch.

“Well fuck her, obviously. You’ll be done with her soon, and we both know the results will be simply stunning. You’re amazing and you put a part of yourself into every single piece you make. I adore your work and I love you,” Jaskier says softly.

“I love you too,” Eskel tells him. “Thank you for supporting my crazy ass,” he adds with a low chuckle.

“Oh yeah? And how many dive bars and coffee shops have I dragged you to?” he asks, arching an eyebrow pointedly.

“Not a single one I didn’t want to be in,” Eskel answers. Then he pulls back a little and skims his hands down Jaskier’s sides. “Hang on,” he says quickly before gripping his hips and lifting him up. He spins them around and sets a giggling Jaskier on top of the counter.

“I thought we were making dinner,” Jaskier says through his laughter. Eskel shakes his head and spreads Jaskier’s legs, stepping between them.

“It’s early. Stir-fry can wait a bit,” he says with a wink.

Jaskier’s reply gets lost as Eskel draws him into another heated kiss. They have a _very_ late dinner.


End file.
